Through Your Eyes
by Seemingly Real
Summary: A proposal and planning a wedding is meant to be a happy time, but what happens when the events stir up trouble from Edward past that he thought he had buried a long time ago? JXE M Rated, please R
1. Chapter 1

**AN:- This is a multi chapter fic in both Jasper and Edward's POV. It is slash so if you don't like it then don't read it, if your under the age of 18 please click the red X as this will contant scene of a sexual nature.**

**Hope you enjoy and see you at the bottom!**

**Chapter One!  
**

* * *

_**JPOV**_

__My eyes stayed fixed on him as I watched him walk across the ranch,taking one of the horses back to the stables. His dark blue jeans hung low on his hips, slightly too baggie for him, covering up his gorgeous ass that I completely loved to worship. The low sun hit his bare chest catching the two nipple piercings that I loved to play with, pull them between my teeth and hear him moan my name while he withered underneath me. My eyes trailed slowly down his lightly tanned chest and over his stomach until they laid upon one of my most favourite things on his body. The tiny little bronze hairs that ran from his belly and disappeared under the waistband of his jeans. I loved to trail wet kisses down his happy trail until I reached my prize; I could trail my finger tips ever so lightly up and down those hairs for hours on end while my head rested on his chest hearing his heart beating in my ear.

His messy array of bronze hair shinned in the late afternoon soon, highlighting the wonderful coppery and red tones in it. It was always so soft; it always begged to have my fingers running through it, tugging on it with our lips locked together as I rode him. I loved every inch of that man, my beautiful bronzed haired boy who had completely captured my heart as well as my world. He was my world, everything I did, every breath I took, every smile I made was solely for him. I couldn't describe the love I felt for him, how his touch set my body on fire and my heart racing, his sweet words of whispering love in my ear made my heart swell and almost explode inside my chest. In my eyes he was the most breathtaking, the most stunning person I had ever laid my eyes upon, and he was mine......but I wanted more.

In the five years we have been together, we had seen friends and fellow family members run off and get married; all we had managed to achieve was us living together in a different house on the ranch, and for a while I was content with that. For a long time I was happy he was mine, happy that I got to see his emerald green eyes shining with love in them when he looked at me, but now I wanted more than just what we had. I wanted to marry him, wanted him to be my husband and for the last few days I had been trying to work up the courage to finally ask him. I almost.....came very fucking close to asking him this morning when we made love, but how corny would that have been? Not to mention it could have killed the mood between us.

See I was sure, one hundred percent, one thousand percent, one million percent sure that I wanted to spend the rest of my life, until I took my final breath on this earth that I wanted him and him alone. He was my soul mate, the fucking other half of me, he made me who I was. For Edward? I didn't know. I wanted him to feel what I feel towards him, for him to want me for the rest of his life, but the truth was I didn't know. Getting married was something we had never really sat and spoke about it, yeah odd passing comments here and there but nothing that made me think if I asked him he would say yes. That thought alone had stopped me from those beautiful heart felt words leaving my lips and entering his ears. What if he said no?

My eyes zoned fully in on him as he passed my main eye line, his tall body calling me, calling to the primal instinct inside of me to take him right now and ravish him, completely claim him as mine. A shiver of delight rippled through my body as my mind raced, filling with the most intimate thoughts I had of the two of us together; I bit my lips to stop a moan that wanted to escape my lips as my cock hardened in my jeans.

He hadn't seen me staring at him yet, taking in his beauty, drinking him in as though I need it like I need air or blood running through my veins. The hours I could spend staring at him, letting my eyes learn and relearn every single inch of his body, from the tiny little freckles that are dotted on his shoulders to the mole that sits just slightly off his right hip bone. A light smile crept up my lover's full red lips and I knew I had been caught, my gaze on him had finally been felt and I mentally counted down the seconds until my ears would fill with the most beautiful sound in my world, his voice.

"Enjoying the view?" His voice called to me, the musical tones of his voice being carried in the wind towards me. The simple way he spoke those words made my heart expand and melt all at the same time. I would never bore of hearing it, knowing he was comfortable in his own skin at long last.

"You know I am, babe." He stilled his movements and turned his head to look at me. His thin long fingers ran down the horse's neck as his eyes squinted in the low sun light, a smirk on his full lips, before the very tips of his white teeth bit and held his plump bottom lip.

_Fuck! Did he have any fucking idea what is little gestures did to me?_ My jeans were now becoming almost painfully tight as my cock throbbed wanting to escape its tight confinements and bury itself deep in his hot tightness. I wanted to feel wet lips on my body so fucking bad right now, the fire burned deeply inside of me, urging me, pushing me to have him as mine, fully as mine. After five years together the desire for him hadn't shifted or died down as I feared it would, instead the sands of time had only intensified my love for him, changing me completely that I knew I would never love anyone else, only him, forever.

The very first time we kissed I knew he would hold my heart, and it would only ever be his. Only beat for him and him alone. The voice in he back of my mind pushed me, urged me to ask him, but if he rejected me it would crush me like a giant wrecking ball. I tried to tell myself that he wouldn't, that he wanted it as much as I did, but still the thought lingered around my head that he would say no.

I wanted it to be romantic when I asked him, to sweep him off his feet, but everything I thought of seemed either corny as fuck or stupid. Edward was the romantic one, he was the one that could impress me without even trying, from a simple loving note with a rose laid across it, to covering our home in candles while we made love by the fireplace, he could think of the most romantic setting in minutes, where as I, who had been thinking asking him to marry for the last few months couldn't come up with one single thing. How would I ever get him to say yes if I couldn't get the setting right?

"What?" Edward's voice called to me again and I realised that I had been staring again. He frowned at me slightly before beginning his walk back to the stables with the horse. "Your acting weird Jasper." I chuckled not sure what else to say or do, he shook his head at me and continued his path back to the stables.

"Is your ass stuck to that porch?" I laid back on my elbows, kicking my legs out and smirking at Aro as he walked past.

"It is." I smirked out. "Got a problem with that?" Aro flipped me off and continued on his path.

I should have been helping out, it wasn't as though I had nothing to do around the ranch it was just that I couldn't focus on anything other then trying to work the fucking balls up to ask him to marry me. None of his family knew what I was up to, none of mine knew, I had told no one so I couldn't ask anyone for there advice. I had options but they all looked a little.....well low. They either couldn't shut up and keep things to themselves or they would have a field day ribbing me for not having found the balls to hurry the fuck up and ask him. I, ladies and Gentlemen was on my own.

The porch my ass was currently stuck to had been the very same porch that we both found out the other was gay. The memory of it made me smile and feel happy but also it marked the change of something in Edward that will forever haunt him.

_Flashback_

___"He's on the porch." Aro called as I walked across the ranch. I already knew where he was before Aro had told me, it was the same place he sat waiting for me whenever he knew I was coming round._

_We had been best friends for years, since my family moved here when I was 8 from Texas. Somehow our families had become great friends and the kids got pushed together and told to 'play' while the grown ups had fun. I don't know and I never asked how they actually managed to become such great friends with each other, Edward, his bother Emmett, and sister Alice were all adopted at different ages to the Cullen's. Carlisle and Aro Cullen had bumped into my folks just days after we arrived here and somehow they invited my family to BBQ and hit it off. I have been pretty grossed out over the years after catching bits and pieces of their drunken talks. Its not that I hated gays or anything it was more hearing my mum and dad exchange sexual positions and stories with my best friends dads....let me say that again DADS!_

_My straight laced, almost church going, Sunday morning cookie barker mother was talking about lube with and anal sex with two married gay men, no child should ever have to hear that sort of talk from there parents when there drunk. Okay they had no idea that I was roaming around and just so happened to stop by and listen, but I certainly did not want that mental picture in my mind._

_"Thanks Aro." I called out over my shoulder seeing Edward sitting on the porch. "You, sunshine, have some explaining to do." Edward outwardly cringed, screwing up his face and wrapping his arms around his knees. Yes you little fucker I know all about it. He couldn't actually think I wouldn't have heard about his bathroom antics at school. The news had spread around faster then a Hooker going for free with a load of overly charged teenage boys._

_Dropping my ass down I cocked an eyebrow, smirking at him. "I am your best friend, and as your best friend I am demanding you tell me why I didn't know about you and Jessica and why the fuck are you screwing that dirty ass bitch." He shook his head. Wow was she really that bad? Had it fucking scared him for life? Seeing the dirty ass little bitches maybe me thankful that I was gay._

_"I didn't....she thought......god Jazz, I never thought she would let me go. If Eric hadn't of walked in then I don't even want to think about what could have happened." He shivered but given the face on him which was now slightly green it wasn't a shiver of delight._

_"So your not banging Jessica? Dude I am happy and disappointed that your not." He shot me an evil look which I laughed off. "Come on E girl talk with me." Don't cringe, don't cringe. I told myself, I hadn't fully come out yet, my parents knew so did my big sister but friends at school? Nah. Edward? Nope. Out of everyone I knew Edward should be the most accepting about my sexuality. With him having two dads, he was hardy against gays. So with all this shit in mind why was my best friend in the dark?_

_Because I hadn't been able to suck the it up and grow a fucking pair of balls. So I continued of being my act of being interested in girls when pussy did nothing for me._

_"Girls?" He looked panicked suddenly. "Jasper....Um I don't really like....um girls?" My mouth hung open. Edward - gay? Well fuck me running, never would have guessed that shit._

_He now looked more freaked out then he did a second ago, wanting to ease his sudden panic I laughed, might not have been my smartest plan ever. "Your laughing at me? I thought you didn't care about that?" He looked angry, his eyes turning into a dark bottomless green shade as his rage raced through him._

_"Edward....chill out" I got out between my giggles. I had suddenly stopped laughing over him being gay and me not guessing to us both being twats over us being gay, of course Edward still didn't know about me._

_"Fuck off Whitlock, I thought you were my friend, my fucking best friend and your laughing at me, screw you." He got to his feet, about to leave me sitting here. I couldn't let him think I suddenly hated him or something, so I grabbed his arm._

_"Cullen sit, Your not the only who doesn't like girls." All emotion suddenly drained from his face._

_"Your....gay?....since when?" His voice came out full of shock, the colour slowly returning to his lightly tanned skin as he sat back down. "How long?" I shrugged._

_"A while, can't really tell you when I pinpointed it, I think I've always known. You?" It was the straightest answer I could give him.  
_

_"Not long, took me some time to work it all out, you think it would happen faster having to dads." He smiled suddenly relaxing again around me. "Your parents know?"_

_"Yeah, they were cool took it pretty well, I think them being so close yours helped me out a little you know?" He nodded snickering slightly. "You know at least you didn't have to worry about how they would take it like I did, you could say your dads rubbed off on you." I joked, playfully punching me on my arm he laughed along with me...._

A soft smile hit my lips remembering that night on this very porch, some 18 months later after what seemed like hell we shared our first mind blowing, spine tingling kiss. And now five years later I was crazy in love with him, almost foolishly in love and trying to suck it up and grow a pair of balls and ask him to marry me. It was almost like how I was seven years ago trying to find the right word the right time and the fucking balls to be able to speak, tell and ask, my best friend, my fucking lover, my world a simple question that would, hopefully change our lives in a good way.

Finally moving my lazy, but firm ass off the porch I headed towards the stable. Edward hadn't come back out yet, I may have been off in the land of our past but my beautiful bronzed haired boy would never be able to slip past my eyes without me registering him. Wondering towards the stables, I could hear two voices talking in hushed tones. The closer I got, the better I heard what they were talking about. My smile fell as I heard Emmett repeatedly ask Edward the same question over and over again. Stopping outside the stables I stayed still, listing in, hearing my heart beat loudly in my ears.

"Edward...come on are you sure?" Emmett sounded so concerned over his bother. "You and Jazz....I mean your solid."

"It's over, Emmett." He sounded so defeated. _Its over? He wanted to end it with me..._.. My world fucking started to collapse, all I could think about was his words.

My heart contracted painfully in my chest, while my stomach twisted and knotted. I felt sick; I could feel it beginning to rise up from my stomach and coming to the back of my throat. Pain gripped me tightly, choking the life out of me, wanting me to walk away and not listen to any more, to just enjoy the last few minutes or hours I had left with the man who was my life but I couldn't go; I couldn't turn around and leave I had to listen to his reason's for this maybe the only time I actually hear the real reason.

"Edward....Man don't do this unless your hundred percent sure that this is what you want." I waited to her his response, everything inside of me hoped and preyed that he would change his mind and stay with me.

"Em.....I love him, but I know him." He suddenly stopped talking and I wondered if he knew I was outside. "He's been acting so strange, not just today but for weeks, like sometimes he's not really with me at all, just sitting there nodding his head even after I have stopped talking. I can feel it Emmett, I know he is going to break up with me." I breathed, finally letting out a breath I had been holding. My beautiful bronzed haired boy could be so fucking clueless at times.

How could he possibly think that I was going to break up with him? Had he not seen the ways I looked at him from a afar? How my eyes would drink him in over and over again, how he was my favourite past time, whether we were laughing and joking with each other, lying together on the sofa talking about nothing at all but everything all at the same time? Could he just not feel my love for him whether our bodies were locked, tangled together as we moved in slow rhythmic way with passion and desire coursing through our veins, or the simple kisses and touches we would exchange during the day. Did he not see and feel what I felt?

"Maybe he's just tired or has shit on his mind. Don't do anything, Edward, that can and will fuck up your relationship." Relaxing slightly, I moved away from the stables and headed towards out house on the ranch feeling slightly better.

_FUCK!_

My odd behaviour had caused him to think I didn't want him. I had to hurry up and fix this, hurry and ask him before he got completely convinced that I didn't want him any more, which hearing him talking with Emmett he was already pretty convinced that it was the case. I was now worried that his fear that I was about to dump him was going to effect him in a dangerous way. I shuddered at the thought of it trying to push the thoughts away of how he was six years ago. _Its been a long time Jazz, just over five years and he hasn't fallen back_, I told myself, even now I feared for him, worried and watched everything he did seeing if there was the even the smallest sign of a relapse.

I wanted to convince myself that Edward wasn't the same man he was all those years ago, that he had changed, grown and become comfortable in his own skin and that him ever going back there again wasn't going to happen. But still I watched, still I worried over every tiny ounce of stress he had, every rough patch he went through in life would trigger he to do it all again. It hurt to see him back them and he was only my best friend back then. Now he was more, a lot more, he was my everything, the air that fills my lungs, the blood that runs through my veins, my soul fucking reason to be alive on this earth. If he ever went back there again I don't know how I would get through it.

Changing quickly in our bedroom I heard Edward come in through the front door. I smiled as the warm happy feelings rippled around my body, my heart rate picked up as I heard him walk up the stairs. As I turned to face the door to our room, my beautiful bronzed haired fucking god walked in. His normally sparkling green eyes were dull and drawn, swimming rich in his emotions that he couldn't hide from me. His pain there screaming at me, thinking that I was about to end our relationship, I wanted to remove the pain from his eyes so badly.

_Ask him now? _

The thought raced through my mind as I moved closer towards him, bringing my arm around his waist and pulling him closer to me. I nuzzled into his neck breathing in large deep lung fulls of his scent, slightly sweaty laced with a smell of hay with just a dash of soap still lingering from this morning. My favourite smell in the whole wide world. Placing kisses up his neck, making sure to concentrate on his sweet spots, Edward began to moan softly. My name fell from his lips in a whispering plea as sucked and nibbled his earlobe.

"Jazz....please....don't." I ignored his plea for me to stop, his body was responding to me just the way I liked. His cock growing and hardening against my rock hard cock, running my hands down his back and over his ass, my fingers digging into his soft flesh squeezing it tightly in my grasp as I pulled him closer to me, grounding my cock hard against his.

My lips moved slowly across his jaw, inching my way toward his soft plump lips that I loved to see wrapped around my cock. "I fucking love you." I whispered out before my lips touched his. No sooner did I have his lips on mine, he was pushing me away.

"I said stop!" Brushing past me he walked to the other side of the bed room. _He thinks I'm dumping him...oh my poor beautiful boy. _"I don't want you touching me right now Jasper." He mumbled to me, not so much as even looking in my direction as he spoke to me.

I sighed and tucked my golden curls behind my ears. "Edward are you alright?" Taking a small step towards him the floorboards creaked. _For fuck sake, fucking floorboards!_ He put his hand out tell me to stop. "Talk to me babe." I saw him actually cringe as I called him babe. _Suck it fucking up and ask him, stop making him think your about to break up with him! _Even though I could see the hurt he was feeling because of what he thought I could get the words to come. My mouth opened and closed but the words hit the back of my throat and stopped there. sticking right there and not moving to where I wanted them to be.

"I'm fine, just need to change before dinner." A cold flat tone came from him. Sighing I turned on my heel and headed downstairs to wait for him.

Placing myself on the edge of the chair arm I looked at the photo's that lined around the place, so many pictures of us together at different stages of our lives, both together and apart. Marking some of the most important and most memorable events that have taken place in our relationship, memories that I will always treasure and keep safely locked away with me forever. I cherish every single kiss, touch, and words of love that I am forever grateful to have received from him. My mind flooded with the first time he asked me to move on to the ranch and live in the house just me and him, the first time we went on a date...the first time we made love.

Hearing him walk down the stairs he didn't even so much as look at me as he came past where I was sitting towards the front door. "Edward?" I called after him as his hand touched the door handle. He stopped and looked at me, the pain he was suffering from what he thought was coming written so clearly in his eyes. His eyes told me everything. When he told me lies, his eyes gave him away. When he told me he loved me, his eyes spoke the truth. When he was suffering, his eyes always alerted me before he even spoke to me. Seeing them swimming with so pain I tried again to ask him.

"What? Where gonna be late." A sharp turn of the handle and the door was open and he was through it, not even bothering to wait for me like normal.

Following him across the ranch I kept my pace slow so I could think and stare at his ass. Leaving the door open for me, he disappeared out of my sight and into the main house. Hearing all our family together in one place, I loved it and loathed it. It was nice and live so close to his dads, to have his family just there on the doorstep if we needed them, but I hated that nothing, and I mean nothing could stay private between just me and him. If we fell out, his family would either hear us arguing or notice the distance the next day and try to fix it for us. That really fucked me off, we had heard and seen Carlisle and Aro go rounds with one another many times but we never once got involved and tried to get them talking, we left them two it and let them sort there own problems out. But when it came to us?..........The 'kids' needed that guided fucking hand.

"What's the matter with your face?" My mothers voice hit the moment I walked in. _Great Ma, just fucking great,_ I thought as I noticed that I was now suddenly everyone's centre of attention.

Edward, being the stubborn bastard that he is hadn't done us any fucking favours at all by walking in on his own. "I'm fine, just tired that's all." I felt it before I saw it. Edward's saddened green eyes staring at me. Emmett's arm soon placed on his brothers shoulder while he whispered something in his ear, he nodded his head and dropped his eyes off me. "Is dinner almost ready?" My mother frowned at me."What?" I mouthed to her which only resorted in a head shake from her as though as I was child being reprimanded.

Doing the rounds, I chatted with both our families always keeping a watchful eye on Edward, how his mood was, and what could possibly be going on up in his head.

Every Sunday was the same, the families got together. One weekend we would all be here. The following we would be at mine. It was set in stone. There was no getting around it or away from it even if I wanted to, but sometimes I just wish our families weren't so close. My mother being my mother had taken lead role of making sure that the food was ready on time for everyone, so hearing her shout was like gun going off signalling the start of a race, of course only Emmett thought it was a race to get to the table before anyone else. Walking in, I sat down were I normally would sit and waited for Edward to sit next to me.

Shocking the fucking life out of me, he sat next to Emmett across from me. My mouth hit the table. In all the time we had been together he had never, not even once, even when we had been at all out war with each other has he sat across from me. Rose sat down besides me while I continued to stare at him, asking him silently why he was over there and not with me. He avoided my eyes.

"What's going on?" Rose whispered as dinner was served. I shrugged my shoulders watching as he smirked and laughed with Emmett over something that was just between the two of them. "There must be something, Jazz, he just wouldn't sit away from you like that." Again I shrugged as my darling sister pressed for more information then I was willing to give.

The eyes of our family continued to drifted between Edward and me, exchanging knowing looks with one another. I noticed Edward gave them what they were looking for; he met there gaze time and time again while we sat and ate dinner which I was more pushing around my plate then eating. My eyes stayed fixed on Edward. "Marry me." It was hardly above a noticeable sound but it was loud enough that everyone heard.

The room feel deathly silent. Everything stopped and all eyes suddenly fell on me, including Edwards shocked, confused, and questionable ones. Closing my eyes for a second I wiped out the thought that this wasn't how I wanted to do it, that this wasn't romantic in anyway shape or form before reopening them and taking a deep breath, holding his eyes with my own.

"Marry me, Edward."

* * *

** Reviewers get a tease for chapter 2...you know what to do.**

**RS  
**


	2. Chapter 2

********

AN: Hi! I won't ramble, so here's another chapter for you!!

**EPOV** ****

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

****

Through Your Eyes: Chapter Two!

The room was silent. Completely, utterly silent. Did I just hear what I thought I heard? No, I couldn't have. Did Jasper just say _marry me? _What the fuck_? _I looked from Emmett, who I was talking to, over to Jasper. So did everybody else in the room. Oh my God. He _did _say that. But why would he say that? He was going to break up with me. This didn't make any sense. He closed his eyes and I wondered what the hell he was thinking. What was going to come out of his mouth next? After a moment, he opened his eyes and looked straight into mine. They were filled with love, admiration, and did I detect a hint of..._lust_? I could feel the love and determination coming off him in waves. And the next thing that came out of his mouth was the absolute _last_ thing I expected.

"Marry me, Edward."

My breath caught in my throat and I felt tears gather behind my eyelids. Oh my God, he just _proposed_ to me! He wants to spend the rest of his life with me! My bottom lip started trembling, and I couldn't stop the tears that were beginning to fall. I couldn't believe that this gorgeous, kind, loving man across from me really wanted me. Forever. Even after all the shit I had put him through all those years ago with my illness. His eyes told me, though. His eyes told me everything I needed to know. Suddenly I was consumed with so much love for him, it took my breath away. My heart was pounding in my chest and I couldn't deny my beautiful angel anymore.

Pushing my chair back, I stood up and didn't waste any time getting over to Jasper. I pulled him out of his chair and pushed him up against the wall with my body. I crashed my lips to his and barely heard Emmett catcallling behind us. I didn't care. I also didn't care that we were in a roomful of people. All that mattered right now was that Jasper loved me. I was so fucking relieved. If he had broken up with me, there's no way I could survive. He was my other half.

Jasper held my face in his hands and slowly ended our kiss. He rested his forehead on mine and we stared at each other, breathing hard from our enthusiastic kiss. "So, sunshine, is that a yes?" He grinned at me and I smiled widely. "_Fuck yes!" _I said, and Jasper threw his arms around me, holding me tight. I held him just as tightly and I could feel his tears on my neck.

Suddenly the room was buzzing with chatter. Our parents were hugging each other, Rosalie and Alice were talking animatedly about wedding planning, and Emmett was laughing at them. Jasper and I finally parted, wiping our eyes, then were ambushed by our parents. They were hugging us and crying, telling us how happy they were. I thanked them and told them I loved them, and I meant it. But at that moment, I only had eyes for Jasper. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy. He was beaming and I swear, I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life. He took my breath away.

The next thing I knew, I was being crushed by Emmett's massive frame. "Emmett....can't breathe...." I wheezed out. He loosened his grip and leaned down to my ear. "Told ya so," he said, then let me go, smirking. Asshole. But he was my big brother and I loved him for it. Nodding, I said, "I know, and thanks, Em." He ruffled my hair and went back to his chair to finish his dinner. I rolled my eyes; only Emmett would give a shit about food right now.

I made my way over to Jasper, who was talking to Rose and Alice. Entwining our fingers, I leaned over and kissed his neck softly. He leaned into me slightly and I smiled against his skin. I knew what I was doing to him and throughout the rest of this dinner, I was gonna make him squirm.

Finishing with the hugs and congratulations, we all eventually settled back at the table. This time when we sat down, I took my usual place beside Jasper. I was never leaving his side again. The atmosphere in the room now was a joyous one, and that's the way I liked it. Jasper was eating with gusto now; before he was just pushing the food around with his fork. Damn, he really must have been nervous. He shouldn't have been, though, because I would have said yes to him no matter what.

Smiling slightly to myself, I started trailing my fingers up his thigh very lightly. I moved my fingers in slow circles and as I got closer to my destination, I felt him tense up, and he almost choked on his water. That's the reaction I wanted, and I continued until I reached where I wanted to be. I traced his hardening cock with my finger a few times then palmed him gently. He gasped slightly, a blush creeping up his face and neck. I just continued my conversation with Alice and Rose and started adding pressure with my hand, getting up a good rhythm. He shifted in his chair and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Jasper, are you alright?" Esme's voice came down the table at us, and I looked at her. She had the concerned mother's look on her face and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Carlisle, seeing my expression, and that one of my hands wasn't on the table, decided to speak up. "Edward," he admonished with a smirk, "we do not touch cock at the dinner table."

Jasper coughed against his hand, his face now flaming. I smiled a toothy smile at Pop and winked at him. Everyone was laughing by then, even Dad. I was kinda surprised he hadn't slapped Pop for his mouth. I brought my hand out from under the table and waved at Pop, smirking. Jasper stood up and pulled me up with him. "We'll be on the porch," he said over his shoulder as he pulled me through the living room and out onto the porch. I could still hear the laughter coming from inside, Emmetts rising above everyone elses.

I was suddenly pushed up against the house. Jasper's face was just inches from mine and his eyes were a deep midnight color, evidence of his desire. "You will pay for that, motherfucker," he breathed, and kissed me hard, shoving his tongue into my mouth. He pushed his hands up under my shirt and took hold of my nipple rings, tugging on them as he sucked on my tongue. I groaned into his mouth; he knew how to make me come undone, and he did it well.

Moving from my mouth to my neck, he sucked just underneath my ear and my knees weakened. "Jasper!" I gasped. "Stop...the parents..."

Jasper pulled off my neck and took his hands out from under my shirt. Winking and smirking at me, he walked slowly over to one of the chairs. He knew I would be checking out his ass. Adjusting myself quickly I followed and plopped down in the chair next to him. He gave me a big smile, showing me those fucking dimples that drove me wild. I returned the smile, hoping he could see the love I felt for him in my eyes.

"I think we had kind of a misunderstanding earlier," Jasper said, chuckling at me.

"Yeah," I said. We were silent for a minute, lost in our own thoughts.

"Why did you sit next to Emmett at dinner?" Jasper asked suddenly, and I looked at him. I could see the hurt in his eyes, and I felt like shit for doing that to him. I sighed. "I knew that if I sat next to you and could feel you so close and smell you every breath I took, I would cry."

"Cry?!" Jasper asked, frowning. "Why?"

I suddenly felt really stupid. "I thought you were gonna break up with me," I mumbled. "You've been distant for _weeks_."

Jasper surprised me by bursting out laughing. I was suddenly reminded of the day we came out to each other. Just when I was about to say something, he stopped me. "Don't say anything, Edward. Not yet. I'm laughing because we're being so stupid. I've been so distant because first, I was trying to think of the right way to ask you to marry me. I wanted to be all romantic and sweep you off your feet and shit. And, while I was trying to figure that out, I got wondering and worrying what I would do if you said no."

I just stared for a moment, shocked. He had been wanting to ask me for _weeks? _And he wanted to do something romantic? I shook my head, smiling to myself. That was so not Jasper. Looking into his eyes, I saw the sincerity of his words. Smiling softly at him, I got up and straddled him in his chair, sitting in his lap. He brought his arms around me and rubbed my back. "Jasper," I said softly, "why would you think I would say no? I love you more than anything or anyone else, ever. You are the reason I open my eyes every morning. You are the reason my heart beats. You're the air I breathe. I could never say no to you, Jasper." I kissed him gently then smirked at him. "And what's this shit about being romantic? You, Jasper, are anything but. And, you know what?" I asked, tangling my fingers in his hair, "I don't care. I would have said yes, even if you had asked while we were cleaning the horseshit out of the stalls in the barn."

Jasper chuckled at me. "Really?"

"Yes, you ass. Now, don't say anything else so I can kiss you senseless."

Jasper smiled and I took his mouth with my own. I kissed him with all the love and passion I felt in my heart for him, and he responded in kind. Before we could get into it good, though, Emmett came out onto the porch followed by the rest of the family. He cleared his throat loudly. "Break it up, fellas. Break it up. We got shit to do."

Reluctantly, I got off of Jasper's lap and went back to my chair. "What shit?" Jasper asked.

Emmett pointed his finger at Jasper. "If I remember right, little bro, _someone _was telling me the other day in the barn that they could take me down wrestling. So, get off your ass and out here in the yard. No excuses." He then walked out into the yard just off the porch and stood there with his hands on his hips, waiting.

Jasper got up and made to walk past me. I reached out and grabbed him, pulling him down to me for a kiss. "For luck," I told him, and he went out to Emmett.

I turned my chair around so I could watch my brother and my lover wrestle. They were rolling around on the ground now, and as I watched Jasper struggling to flip Emmett over, hearing him grunting with the effort, I started to get hard. I really wish this fucking dinner was over. I wanted to be the one rolling around with Jasper, preferrably naked in our bed. I looked away for a moment so I could try to calm my hormones. I so did not want to be sitting here with a raging hard on in front of our parents.

Looking back at Jasper and Emmett, I smiled to see that Emmett had him in the same position I did when we shared our first kiss. _My _first kiss, ever. The best kiss of my entire life.

____

Flashback

__

Jasper and I were sitting in the kitchen, doing our homework, when Pop walked in. His hair was messed up and his shirt was unbuttoned. Me and Jasper looked at each other, and I rolled my eyes. Jasper snickered. "Boys," Pop said, "I want you to go out to the barn and stack the hay. It was delivered today." I smirked at him. "Yeah, yeah, we're going, Pop." I stood up. "You know, Pop, when you and Dad wanna fuck, just tell me, and believe me, I'll get out of your way. Come on, Jasper, let's go stack the hay so my folks can fuck." I smirked at Pop and he shot me a dirty look. Jasper got up and pushed his chair in. When we passed Pop on the way out of the kitchen, I heard him mumble, "Smartasses." Then I heard Dad yell at my Pop that he was lonely, and me and Jasper got the fuck out of there in a hurry.

__

We walked out towards the barn, and I was suddenly hyperaware of Jasper walking next to me. He wasn't brushing up against me or anything, but I felt some sort of...energy? Or something between us. I noticed that I had been feeling that a lot lately when me and Jasper were around each other.

__

I snuck a glance over and took in the sight of him walking with me. He was perfection. The fading rays of the sun shone on him, making him glow. His face and arms were almost luminescent, and I wanted to taste them. His curls were bouncing with every step he took and I wanted to bury my hands in them. My eyes traveled down his lean, muscled arms and torso down to his ass. His jeans hugged it perfectly. It was full and round, and I wanted to knead it with my fingertips to see just how firm it was.

__

Jasper looked at me and I looked ahead again, blushing. Oh shit, he just caught me looking at his ass. God, what do I do now? I know....nothing. Just play it cool, Edward, I told myself, willing the redness of my cheeks to go away. "You alright, Edward?" he asked, and I nodded. "Yeah, why?" I asked in what I hoped to be an indifferent tone. "You are red," Jasper said, winking. I pressed my lips together to stop the whimper that almost came out. Damn it, Edward, control yourself! my mind screamed at me. He's your best friend!

__

When we got to the barn, I hurried up the stairs to the loft first so I wouldn't be tempted to watch his ass when he went up. The last thing I needed was for him to catch me doing it again. If he did catch me, he'd probably punch me in the face.

__

I topped the stairs and walked into the loft. My nose was assaulted by the smell of fresh hay and I breathed it in deeply. I would never tire of that smell. Then I saw it. Out the open loft doors was the most spectacular sunset I had ever seen. It looked like the horizon was on fire. All shades of reds and oranges mixed together separated the earth from the sky. I slowly took in a lungful of air, savoring the moment of being able to behold something so glorious.

__

I was brought back to reality by a large chunk of hay hitting me in the back of the neck. I whipped around and saw Jasper leaning against a pile of hay bales he had already stacked. Holy hell, he had stacked over half of the shit by himself! When I saw him leaning there with a goofy ass grin on his face, all teeth and dimples, my knees nearly gave out. Fuck me sideways, he was gorgeous! His hair was stuck to his temples with sweat and he had taken his shirt off. His chest glistened in the low light, and as I took in the sight of him like that, I was hard. Instantly. Shit, I had to hide it, and fast!

__

Walking behind a couple of hay bales, I frowned at him. "What the fuck was that for?" I yelled.

__

"You're supposed to be helping, you dumbass!" Jasper shot back. "Not standing there gaping at me like an idiot!" He smirked and turned around, bending over to pick up another bale of hay. Son of a bitch, he knew all along I was checking him out. And then he wiggled his ass at me, lifted the hay bale over his head, and sat it on top of the stack. That was it. He fucking knew. He knew everything.

__

I ran over and tackled him to the floor of the loft without warning, and I pinned him down under me. "You're not gonna get away with that, Whitlock!" I growled at him, and the wrestling began. He flipped me over and pinned me. I have to admit, I was pretty good at wrestling, and soon we were rolling all around, trying to pin each other. We were laughing and our kicking feet started to hit the bales. Hay was getting everywhere. It was all under us, sticking to us, and floating around in the air.

__

Finally getting the pin on Jasper, I sat on his thighs and started tickling him mercilessly. He started squealing and I laughed loudly. "You give?" I asked him, and he nodded, gasping for breath. "Yes....Edward! Please....stop! Stop!"

__

I let go of his sides and held his arms up by his head, looking into his flushed and sweaty face. That energy was between us again. I only noticed it now because we weren't struggling around anymore, and fuck, it was intense. We were still trying to catch our breaths and my nose was filled with the scent of him. At the moment, he smelled like sweat, hay, and horses. It was divine. I looked into Jasper's eyes then, and they were dark with....was that lust? His tongue flicked out and wet his lips and I had to bite back a moan as that went straight to my cock. I could feel it throbbing against my jeans, and I suddenly wanted to grind into Jasper.

__

I held myself back, though only just. Our breathing was slowing down now, and I knew that if I was reading the signs right, now was my chance to show Jasper how I felt about him. I started lowering my face to his, and his lips parted slightly. They were the darkest shade of pink, and they were beautiful. My breathing sped up a little as did Jaspers, and I closed my eyes. There was no going back now.

__

Slowly, I took Jasper's lips with mine in a gentle kiss. I lingered there for only a moment, then pulled back slightly, opening my eyes. I couldn't read Jasper's face, he was perfectly still, staring at me. Oh God, I fucked up! I thought. I've gotta fix this or I'm gonna lose my best friend. "Jasper?" I breathed.

__

I was answered by Jasper pulling one of his hands free, caressing my face with it, then cupping the back of my neck and pulling me in for another kiss. His kiss was more demanding, and I let go of his other hand so I could grip his shoulders. When he slipped his tongue into my mouth, I arched my back a little and grunted into his mouth. I couldn't help it - his mouth tasted so good. Our tongues explored each others' mouths carefully at first, then more frantic.

__

Jasper suddenly flipped me over and buried his face in my neck, kissing and sucking lightly. The sounds of his mouth on me were driving me wild, and I stroked his spine with my fingertips. Everywhere his mouth touched me felt like I was on fire. It started where his lips met my skin and radiated outward, until I was completely engulfed in the flames. Jasper's name left my lips breathlessly and he suddenly ground his hips into mine.

__

I cried out loudly at the fact that Jasper was just as hard as I was .

__

"Bout fucking time, boys!"

__

Me and Jasper separated quickly, looking down into the barn. Oh fuck! It was Pop and Dad! I was mortified, and I covered my face with my hands. "Pop, go away!" I yelled, and he laughed.

__

"Don't worry about it, son," Dad said. "Ignore your jackass of a pop and just know this -- we approve, and we're glad you boys finally figured it out. Night, boys, and be back in before dawn. Love you boys." Dad hauled Pop towards the barn door and as it opened, I heard Pop call out, "Use a condom!"

__

There was a loud slap and a muffled "Ow!" followed by the barn door closing. Jasper then pulled my hands away from my face and I looked at him. I was embarrassed as hell, but he was smiling. He leaned in and gave me a long, slow kiss, then took my hand and twined our fingers together. My heart skipped a beat and he grinned at me. "So," he asked in a light tone, smirking at me, "wanna be my boyfriend?"

Smiling at the memory, I decided to go help Jasper. Nobody put _my _Jasper in that position except for me. Running down the stairs, I slammed into Emmett's side, trying to knock him off of Jasper. Had he known I was coming, I never would have been able to succeed. As it was, though, he didn't know, and I knocked him off balance. He fell over and landed on his side with a loud "oomph!" Jasper burst out laughing and I heard clapping and whistles from the front porch. Ignoring that, while I still had Emmett down, I sat on his stomach and held his shoulders down. We both knew he could throw me off easily, but he let me win this one time. I smiled at him and yelled loud enough for the whole family to hear: "That's what I _thought_, fucker!"

We were brought out of our game when the loud cry of "Oh, shit!" came from the porch. All three of us snapped our heads up to see what was going on. Aro was standing at the far end of the porch, shielding his eyes , and looking out into the pasture. I got off of Emmett, standing up, and pulled Jasper to his feet. Emmett got up, brushing himself off. "What's going on, Dad?" Emmett asked.

Aro turned around to look at us. "Go grab some horses, boys, the new stallion is loose. Me and your pop will go check the damage in the barn." We didn't need to hear anymore. We took off for the barn and I didn't even bother with a saddle for Queen, my sorrel stallion. I just put a bridle and reins on him, used the mounting block to get on him, and took off into the pasture. I knew Emmett and Jasper would be right behind me, and that they would bring the ropes and extra halter. We had done this three times in the last two weeks.

I kept Queen at a steady canter as I searched for the cremello stallion that had been a complete and utter ass since we had gotten him. He was trained well, and could be ridden, but he just loved to run. If he got too bored in the barn, he would kick the stall gate (which was wood, of course) until he broke it, and got free. I heard hoofbeats behind me and knew Emmett and Jasper were coming up. I slowed Queen to a trot and let them come up beside me.

"We found him," Emmett said. "He's just out by the round pen."

"That fucker," I replied. "You mean to tell me I rode all the way out here and that asshole horse is on the other side of the barn?"

"Yep," Jasper said. "He must have wanted dandelions, because that's where he is. In the dandelion patch."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, then," I said, turned Queen around, and took off at a full gallop toward the round pen. Jasper and Emmett were right with me and it didn't take us long to get there. When we came out from behind the barn, sure enough, that horse was doing just as Jasper said. "So, who's gonna get him?" I asked.

"I'll do it," Jasper said, and swung down from the saddle. He had the halter in his hand and a piece of rope over his shoulder. Slowly, he moved into the horse's eyeline so the horse could see him and not get spooked. The horse just ignored Jasper and continued eating. Jasper walked calmly up near the horse's head and scratched him on the forelock. "Hey, boy," Jasper said softly, "were you wanting some dandelions today?"

I couldn't take my eyes from Jasper's face. He was talking to and petting that horse in such a gentle way, it made my heart melt. I ran my eyes over his body from his head to his feet and back again. He was the perfect specimen of a man. He was toned in all the right places, and his ass! Good God, he knew I loved those jeans on him, and when he bent over to slip the halter onto the stallion, I needed to look away. But I couldn't. I was almost painfully hard now, and that was _not_ a good thing to be on a horse. I tried to shift myself a little to relieve some of the painful tightness. It didn't help. Could we just go home now, already? I was tired of sharing Jasper with our families for today. I was ready to get him home and pleasure him until he screamed my name.

Standing up straight again, Jasper tied the piece of rope to the halter and started walking the horse back to the barn. Emmett took the reins of the horse Jasper was riding, and we all headed back. Going into the barn, we found Aro and Carlisle trying to fit a metal gate to the stall that belonged to the enthusiastic cremello.

"You know where that little bastard was?" Emmett asked them, dismounting his horse and leading him to his stall, along with Jasper's horse.

"Where?" Carlisle asked.

"On the other side of the fucking round pen, eating dandelions," Emmett answered, scoffing.

Carlisle and Aro laughed, and I took Queen to his stall, smirking. I had just taken the bridle off of him when I heard Jasper come in with the horse. I smiled, listening to him talk to Pop and Dad about the horse. He was so sweet. Even though we had to go looking all over the pasture for that thing, Jasper talked about him like he was the sweetest thing in the world. He really did love horses. Grabbing a towel and brush from the grooming bucket, I heard Emmett speak to me from the stall next to mine. "Whatcha smiling about, Edward?"

I could feel my face get a little red, and I started wiping the sweat from Queen with the towel. "Nothing, Emmett," I answered. I certainly wasn't going to tell Emmett that I had been thinking about how sweet Jasper was with horses. He would _never_ let it go. Hearing Emmett close the gate to his stall, I thought he was going to go back to Pop and Dad, so I was surprised to see him at the door of my stall. He just stood there for a minute, looking at me while I rubbed Queen with the towel. "What?" I asked, looking over at him. He was smirking. "Go, Edward," he said. "I'll help Pop and Dad, and I'll take care of the horses and tack. Go love on your man."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I smiled widely at him. "Thanks, Emmett," I told him as I left the stall. Pop and Dad gave each other a look and a smile as I walked past them and up to Jasper. Emmett was right behind me and he took the rope from Jasper's hand as I reached out and pulled him to me. I kissed him softly and just that simple touch set me on fire. "Let's go home," I said quietly, and he surprised me by grabbing my hand and towing me toward the barn doors. "Night Pop, Dad, Emmett," I called over my shoulder and I could hear their laughter while Jasper pulled me down the path toward home.

When we got into the house, I kicked the door shut and flipped the lock. Jasper still hadn't said a word as he pulled me up the stairs and into our bedroom. He let go of my hand and I pushed the door shut. Jasper pushed me up against the door and kissed me hard. I moaned softly against his mouth and opened mine. He wasted no time in pushing his tongue into my mouth, tangling it with mine. I sucked a breath in through my nose and shoved my hands into his so soft curls, groaning. His tongue was exploring every part of my mouth, as mine was his. I heard the click of the lock on the door and my already throbbing cock twitched. Holy fuck! I wanted him so badly I couldn't hardly stand it. Every cell in my body cried out for him, to have him inside me.

Jasper pulled his mouth from mine and licked along my jawline down to my neck. My head fell back against the door as Jasper worked his magic on my neck, kissing and sucking, and occasionally scraping his teeth across my heated skin. Our breathing was hard and fast, and every time I felt Jasper's hot breath on my neck, it made me more impatient for him to claim me. "Edward?" he panted, "will you shower with me?"

"Fuck yeah," I breathed out, and suddenly he was pulling me into the bathroom, kicking off his boots and socks and pulling his shirt over his head. He started the shower so it could warm up, then turned around to face me, smirking. I raised my eyebrows at him, wondering what he was thinking. He walked toward me slowly, unbuttoning his jeans. My heart was racing as I quickly got out of my shirt, shoes, and socks. I watched him as he ran his hands over his chest and stomach. _God_ _that's_ _hot_, I thought. When he pushed his jeans down over his hips, my eyes widened and my breath hitched as I realised he was going commando. _Jesus_! His thick, hard cock sprang free from his jeans as he pushed them down to his knees then kicked them off. "Motherfucker," I breathed out. "You are so beautiful, Jasper."

When Jasper finally reached me, I reached out and wrapped my fingers around his cock. He hissed in pleasure. I started stroking him slowly, applying just enough pressure that I knew he liked. He fumbled with the button on my jeans and I smirked at him. "Having trouble, love?" I asked, teasing him and never stopping the rhythm of my hand on him. He grunted at me and yanked my jeans open. I gasped at the sudden move and he pushed them, along with my boxers, down my thighs. Letting go of his cock for a moment, I got out of my jeans then pulled his body flush against mine. I attacked his mouth with my own and we both moaned at the feel of our bodies pressed together. I loved Jasper's body against mine like this. We moulded together perfectly.

Holding my hips with his hands, Jasper pulled me with him towards the shower. I pulled my mouth from his and we got in. We took turns soaping each other up and washing each others' hair, never losing contact with one another. We had to be touching each other in one way or another; we were so reluctant to lose the connection we felt. When we were clean and rinsed, I started to step out of the shower and Jasper surprised me by pushing me against the shower wall. I half smiled at him, looking into his midnight eyes. I don't think I have ever seen Jasper this turned on. "What--" I started to say, and Jasper put a finger to my lips. "Shhhh....don't talk, sunshine," he whispered throatily against my neck, and I whimpered. "Close your eyes," he told me.

I did what Jasper asked, and suddenly he wasn't in my face anymore. Before I had the chance to miss him, I felt the ball of his tongue ring slide up the underside of my cock and trace the ridge around my head before flicking it lightly. I was taken by such surprise and intense pleasure, it felt like I had been shocked and my body was buzzing. I threw my hands out against the shower wall to steady myself and looked down at Jasper. He was looking at me with those amazing eyes of his; his tongue was out all the way, so I could see the ball flicking against me. "Fuck, Jasper!" I gasped out, breathing hard. He was so sexy right now, it made my heart ache and my cock twitch against his tongue all at the same time.

The next thing I knew, he gripped my hips and held me to the wall as he suddenly took all of me in, to the base. I threw my head back, letting out a strangled cry. He sucked me hard, bobbing his head up and down and pressing that fucking ball against my cock with the most delicious pressure. My hips jerked and he held them firmly against the wall. My fingers were clenching and unclenching, as I needed to grab on to something. A throaty groan escaped my throat, and I could feel the fire in my lower stomach already. I had been so sexually charged since dinner, I wasn't gonna last long. At all. Especially with the sucking and slurping noises Jasper was making on my cock right now.

"Oh...Jasper!" I cried, and he let go of one of my hips to fondle my sack. I slid down the wall a little when he did this, because my knees were giving out the closer I got. The fire was spreading now, consuming me, making my whole body tingle. "Jasper!" I gasped. "Gonna cum...."

Jasper grunted around my cock, never breaking rhythm, and that was my undoing. "Ahh...Jasssperrr!" I wailed as my orgasm ripped through me and I emptied myself into Jasper's mouth. I thought the spasms were never gonna stop, and when Jasper had swallowed all he could, he pulled away from my dick and smiled up at me, dimples and all. He had my cum on his bottom lip and chin.

My face was still contorted in pleasure and I slid down the shower wall, unable to stand anymore. Jasper had _never_ sucked me off like that before, and I was reeling from the experience. While I recovered, Jasper wiped the cum off his face with his thumb then sucked his thumb into his mouth. If I hadn't just had the most intense orgasm of my life, I swear I would have been hard on the spot.

Jasper stood up, washed his face in the spray of the shower that was now cooling off, then turned the water off. He turned around and held his hand out to me. I took it and Jasper pulled me to my feet. I wrapped my arms around my fiance and kissed him tenderly, then rested my forehead against his. "Thank you, love," I said softly, and kissed him again. "That was the most intense orgasm I think I have ever had." And I meant it.

He chuckled at me. "So I pleased you, then."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "_Pleased_ me? Good God, Jasper, I have never felt like that in my life!" I felt my face heat up and Jasper cupped my chin in his hand. "Edward," he said, staring me in the eyes. His were full of sincerity and love. "Never be embarrassed about what you feel. Our feelings are what make us human. Okay?" I nodded and he kissed me softly.

Letting me go with a playful smack on my ass, Jasper opened the shower door and grabbed two towels from the rack. Handing one to me, we quickly dried ourselves and got out of the shower. Jasper took our towels, threw them in the direction of the hamper, then took my hand and pulled me into our room. Kicking the bathroom door shut, he pulled me toward the bed and pushed me down on my back, crawling on top of me and attacking me on the neck with his lips, tongue, and teeth. I chuckled at first then moaned softly as Jasper found the sensitive spot right below my ear. "That's what I was going for, baby," Jasper mumbled against my skin, then sucked my neck hard, grinding his hips into mine. Moaning low in his throat, Jasper sucked my neck hard. "Jasper!" I cried softly as I felt him leave his mark on me. I arched up into him and he slipped one of his arms under the small of my back, holding me to him.

The next thing I knew, Jasper had flipped us over and I was laying on top of him. I pulled my knees up so I could straddle him, then leaned down and took his lips in a searing kiss. I didn't even hear the click of the bottle of lube being opened; I was so caught up in kissing Jasper, I gasped when I felt two slick fingers rub across my hole. I pushed my ass back into them and Jasper slipped one in. I whimpered at the feeling and tried to ride his finger. He obliged me by pushing another finger in and I groaned loudly. Jasper wrapped his free arm around my waist and held me against him while scooting up the bed. He sat up against the headboard, propped on pillows, and continued finger fucking me. I leaned down to Jasper and placed a trail of warm, wet kisses down his neck to his pecs, and over to one of his nipples, which I took in my teeth and pulled. Jasper growled loudly at me and picked up the pace with his fingers. Sucking his nipple into my mouth, I swirled my tongue around it, whimpering.

His fingers felt good, but I needed more. I unlatched my mouth from him, kissing across his chest. "Jasper, I need more," I breathed against his skin, and he shivered. He used his two fingers to stretch me a little, then slipped in a third. I sucked his other nipple into my mouth and bit down gently with my teeth. He hissed and started pumping me faster. I gasped against his chest and kissed upwards to his neck, where I nibbled the soft skin there. Jasper moaned softly, and I felt his fingers curl inside me and brush my sweet spot. I gripped Jaspers shoulders hard and cried out against his neck.

"Got it, didn't I?" he panted and I nodded frantically. "Jasper, _please_ fuck me now. I'm ready." I whimpered as Jasper pulled his fingers out of me and I heard the click of the lube again. I rose up on my knees and gave Jasper room to prepare himself. I leaned over and kissed the ink pattern running over his shoulder before tracing it with the very tip of my tongue. His skin tasted so good, I could never tire of having my tongue on him.

Moaning softly at my ministrations, Jasper took my hip in his hand and guided me down to where the slick tip of his cock touched my equally slick hole.

Slow and steady, I pushed myself down onto Jasper then moved slowly up and down until my ass met his balls. His eyes were clouded with lust. I don't bottom that often, and haven't in a while, but this was a thank you to Jasper for the fuckhot blowjob he had given me in the shower. Propping myself up with my hands on Jasper's chest, I began to slowly move my body. I lifted up slowly and pressed back down with just a little more force. I kept up a steady rhythm and Jasper inside me felt incredible. It really _had_ been too long since I bottomed.

Closing my eyes, I started to move a little faster, and Jasper gasped. "_Yes_..." he hissed out. "Ride me, lover." He didn't have to tell me twice. With a loud groan, I started impaling myself on him, digging my fingers into his chest. He gripped my hips hard, matching my movements. We were panting and moaning, completely caught up in the sensations we were giving each other. Jasper's movements started to slow, and I looked into his face to see his hooded blue eyes full of emotion. Still slowly rolling his hips up into mine, he said huskily, "Edward, you thought I didn't want you. Get on all fours, baby, because I'm gonna _show_ you how much I want you, need you, _love_ you."

Suddenly I was being placed on my hands and knees, and Jasper pushed forcefully back into me. I fell forward onto my forearms and cried out in pleasure. Jasper started thrusting hard and fast, grunting with the effort. He had fucked me hard before, but never like this. He was almost...primal. And, I liked it. A lot.

"Jasper!" I cried, and he pounded me as hard as he could, pulling me by my hips against him. The whole bed was shaking with his movements, the head board banging against the wall. "Edward..." he grunted, "you...like this...don't you? Tell...me!" He growled forcefully and leaned over me, grabbing my nipple rings and pulling roughly. I saw stars. "Jasper!" I screamed out. "Love your...cock..." I cried out again. "Give it to me!"

With a last tug on my piercings, Jasper leaned back, gripping my hips again. He slammed into me as hard as he could and I started trembling. I could feel my orgasm building quickly, and I screwed up my face, squeezing my eyes closed. I was right on the edge, and I was powerless to stop it.

Jasper knew I was right there, and he never stopped his rhythm, crying out with each thrust. "Cum, Edward!" he yelled. "Scream for me!"

And I went over. Paralysed with my orgasm, all I could do was scream Jasper's name as my cum shot forcefully onto the sheets. Hearing my screams, Jasper was suddenly roaring with his own orgasm, and I could feel him pumping into me.

After a few moments, Jasper pulled out of me gently and I laid on my side, panting and wiping the sweat off my face. Jasper flopped down beside me, trying to catch his breath. He looked over at me and pulled me in for a fiery kiss. When we broke apart, he traced my lips with his finger. "Never, ever, doubt what I feel for you," he said. "You're my everything and I love you forever."

* * *

****

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Remember, reviewers get a teaser for Chapter 3!

SR


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**I own nothing Twi, though I wish I did *sigh*  
**

* * *

_**JPOV**_

__He was curled so tightly into my side as he slept peacefully in the early morning. He was so beautiful when he slept, so peaceful and contented. The low morning sunrise casted through our bedroom window letting me fully see the sleeping god who had agreed to marry me, agreed to be my husband. _My Husband._ Just thinking about it made me smile; it made my heart fill with more love then I ever thought possible. My fingertips ghosted over his nose and down his slightly parted swollen lips. His face crinkled slightly and I stifled a chuckle that wanted to escape; I didn't want to wake my love just yet, I hadn't finished admiring him.

Biting my bottom lip, my mind flooded with last night and our love making. It had been a while since Edward had bottomed for me; I don't know why he didn't do it more often. I certainly enjoyed him being on all fours well I drove full pelt into him with so much force. We hardly ever had rough sex - that sort of rough sex where you fuck them into the mattress or in my case last night, fuck them into next week. But hearing him scream my name the way he did, I am seriously thinking that our sexual routine is going to change, starting with him bottoming a hell of a lot more then he does.

With last nights events now clear and fresh in my mind, my morning wood had become unbelievably hard. Rocking my hips gently against him to create some friction I heard the soft whimper of his moan from his sleep. I wanted to wake him now so I could have him again. He was a drug to me, an itch that I just couldn't seem to get rid of, no matter how many times I touched him, fucked him or sucked him. My need to have him never moved. Resisting the urge to wake him, I rolled on to my other side and pulled the draw open to the bed side table. Slowly opening the black box that had sat in my draw for weeks, I pulled out a plain gold band that had meaningful words on it. Twirling it around, I looked at the script writing before taking hold of his left hand. Carefully I slid the gold band on his third finger, hoping to god it fit. I breathed a sigh of relief as it went all the way up. I looked at the band and revelled in the light catching the words.

_"Forever Sunshine"_

Kissing his lips gently, my beautiful bronzed haired boy murmured slightly and rolled onto his back. I couldn't help but pull the covers away and take sight of his naked form in front of my eyes. He was so perfect; the faint lines of muscle had just began to start to show again which made me smile. The two rings in his light pink nipples called to me to place in between my teeth and pull just the way he liked it, but I resisted. Pulling them would make him wake up and I had other ideas on how my boy should be woken up this morning. Letting my eyes run down his stomach, I couldn't resist ghosting my fingertips over his sensitive ticklish spot on his left side. Watching his body contract and his face twist up, I bit back my laughter. While I had woken him up before by tickling him, I learnt my lesson the first time round that a sulking almost childlike Edward is no fun. Moving my fingers away from his side they hovered over his thick hard cock. My eyes took sight of his magnificent cock all hard with its head swollen glistening with droplets of his nectar. Unable to stop my hand from moving on its on accord, my fingertips touched the silky smooth hot skin that covered his rock hard cock.

A beautiful sleepy moan left his lips which went straight to my cock, making it even harder. I stilled my movements, wondering if he had woken up before I wanted him to. Seeing his eye lids stay closed, I moved and grabbed the bottle of lube off the side. Clicking the bottle top open I coated my fingers slick and began to prep myself. Biting down on my lip to stop the moan that wanted to escape as I entered a second finger, my eyes stayed locked on my prize that I wanted badly. Removing my fingers from my ass, I coated Edwards cock in lube earning me another throaty groan from him.

Straddling his hips, I positioned his throbbing cock at my entrance and slowly pushed down. I moaned loudly as inch by fucking inch he went in. My eyes closed as I relished in the feeling on being impaled on his fucktastic cock. As I felt my ass cheeks touch his thighs, I stilled my movements, giving myself time to adjust to him.

"Fuck, Jazz." I grinned and slowly opened my eyes to see his emerald eyes shining back at me, clouding with so much emotion in them. His mouth was open as he took in ragged breaths. His hands moved onto my hips as I began to slowly lift myself up and down on him, adding a rocking motion to my movements. His head pushed back against the pillow, tilting his chin up, exposing his neck as he moaned my name softly while I rode his cock.

My grunts of pleasure became louder as my pace increased and Edward began to thrust into me. My fingers moved to his nipples, or more importantly to his nipple rings. Sliding my little fingers through the rings I tugged gently at first which earnt a strong upward thrust form him. Our eyes locked and I saw the pleasure I was giving him running through his gorgeous face. Smirking at my beautiful boy I tugged slightly harder, and then harder still, loving the sounds he was making and feeling the way his body responded to me drove me on even more.

"I love you so....fucking much." I moaned out as I pulled myself right the way up his cock before slamming back down on him. The force of the thrusts were rubbing against my sweet spot bringing my orgasm closer and closer. I knew I wouldn't last long; I never did when I rode him like this.

Our movements became more frantic as my orgasm reached it peak. Screaming his name loudly I shot my load all over his chest without even touching myself. As the pleasure ripped through me, crashing against every fiber in my being making me feel completely high and alive. While my orgasm washed through me, Edward flipped us over so I was on my back. Pushing my knees right the way up, I was folded in half as he gripped the head board and fucked me hard.

His brow was covered in sweat, wetting his hair and causing it to stick to him. His cheeks were slightly flushed pink as he panted and continued his assault on me. I don't think I had ever seen anything more beautiful in my life. He lips crashed hard against mine in a fevered kiss as his passion began to build. Frantic out of rhyme thrusts grew stronger until his back tensed up and he exploded inside of me.

"Oh...god." He cried in the crook of my neck as I felt his warm seed fill me. He rode out his waves of pleasure before giving me a kiss and rolling off me. He lay next to me his eyes closed while he took in deep lung fulls of air, his chest rose and fell as I waited for him to notice the ring on his finger.

His hand ran down my arm and stopped at my hand. I expected him to link to his fingers through mine as he always did after sex but instead his finger tips stayed resting on top of my hand. Turning my head, I looked at him as his eyes grew wide staring at the gold band around his finger. I smiled as my eyes moved from his finger to his face, waiting for him to say something.

"When.........How.........I mean." Well I had been looking more along the lines of 'I love it' and 'thank you' but I guess When and How would have to do.

"You were a sleep when I put it on and I bought it weeks ago. Have you noticed it has words written on it?" He just stared at it, not moving or speaking. The longer it went on the more I began to feel that he didn't like it.

Yeah it was corny; the wording on it didn't make much sense, considering the word sunshine is often used as a sarcastic nickname. But over the years it had changed and become his nickname from me. I had once told him when we first got together that I would be with him forever sunshine. Our relationship had only just begun when Edward panicked one night over the illness he had suffered, thinking he wasn't good enough for me. After worshiping his body and telling him how much I loved him, wanted him, and needed him, I told him that we were forever.

"Jazz," His voice broke slightly as he moved his hand hand and looked at the ring. His face frowned and he sighed long and loud. "Its nice, thank you." Well fuck me backwards.

"Nice? Edward it's your engagement ring. I want it to be more then nice." He bit his bottom lip and looked at his hands.

"I don't have one for you." He said, and I rolled my eyes at him. "I'll have to get you one too." I shook my head, already seeing where this was heading.

"You don't have to do anything, Edward, so snap out of it. We have just got engaged, we're both freshly fucked and happy. Let's not bring the mood down, okay?" He nodded his head at me; he knew what I was on about. I didn't need to point out his issues again to him about things I do for him.

"The wording." He smiled. "I love it, thank you." His arms wrapped around my neck pulling me closer to him. I smiled, happy that he let it go. "What are we doing today? I was thinking we could take the horses out, just you and me." Touching his hopeful face, I smiled.

"I would love to but I need to head into town today. I'm gonna be gone for most of the day." Edwards face fell. "But when I come back we can." He sighed and pulled away from me, looking at his engagement ring.

"I just thought we would be together today, you know with us just getting engaged. Silly idea I guess." He climbed out of bed while my eyes just burned into his skin. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Edward, I had this planned before I asked you. I didn't think I was just gonna come out with it last night over dinner; I would sooner spend the day with you then head into town." I didn't want us to fight but he was starting to piss me off with these fucking issues.

"Course you would." He muttered under his breath, but I heard it. "Edward, I would, you should fucking know this by now." I could feel my anger creeping through my system. I didn't lose my temper often; I was more laid back but this subject could make me fly within seconds.

Edward disappeared out of the bedroom. I heard his footsteps walk across the hall and towards the bathroom where I heard the hot water kick in. I sighed and laid there, wondering if today was a good idea or not. I often would question our relationship, to a degree. I loved him, he was my world but sometimes he just couldn't understand that I wanted him, that I loved him and everything I did for him was through love and nothing else. I just wished he wouldn't get these doubts in his head. From time to time he would be like this, almost needy and fearful that I was about to leave him; even asking him to marry me yesterday hadn't fully removed that thought from his head.

We passed each other on the hall as I made my way into the bathroom to shower. Edward's head stayed down, clearly sulking. I shook my head and shut the bathroom door behind me. He could sulk if he wanted to, I was growing tired of this shit from him. Showering quickly, I dried off and got changed, clocking that Edward had already left the house.

I knew where he would be, the same place I always found him when he was sulking. Leaving the house, I made my way over to the stables. Opening the door, I saw Edward resting against the stable gate stroking his horse. I could see him muttering something to the horse and I wondered what kinda shit I would find out if that horse could talk.

"Sunshine." He didn't turn his head and look at me, even though I knew he had heard me speak to him. "Edward?" The most I got this time was a quick glance.

Moving towards him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled my face into his neck. I didn't want us to fight. I didn't want to see him sulking and brooding over something that wasn't even there. It may piss me off from time to time but I loved him dearly.

"What are you doing in town?" He asked. I could feel him trying not to relax into me, trying hard to keep his sulking mask on.

"Just something. You'll see it later babe." I breathed in deeply with my face buried into the crook of his neck and placed a wet open mouthed kiss on his skin.

"Can I come?" I surpressed the sigh as I heard him ask me this. Any other time I would love him to come with me, but not today. Today I wanted to do this on my own or it would ruin the surprise for him.

"Sorry, babe. I shouldn't be too long, okay?" I gave him a gentle squeeze and he sighed, frustrated that wouldn't let him come.

"You better go then." He shoved out of my embrace and walked back though the stables, leaving me just standing there thinking about changing everything just to suit him.

Deciding that he could sulk all he wanted, I stormed off out the stables and towards the my truck. "What's happened to love's young dream this morning? I swear I heard you two fucking this morning and now you both have faces on you." Emmett called as I walked past him.

"Talk to your brother, Emmett, and when you find out let me know." I saw Edward scorn at me from the porch. I resisted the urge to tell Edward to fuck off, knowing it would only add to his brooding mood.

Climbing into my truck, I took off towards town. Edward's brooding mood was bothering the fuck out of me. I don't understand why he had to continue to be like this. At first, when we first got together, I understood it. His problem ad left him feeling as though he wasn't good enough to have me, that he didn't deserve me- fucking bullshit. I loved him with everything I had. My fucking world consisted of one man, him. Why he wouldn't or couldn't understand it was past me. There was fuck all I could do to stop him from brooding the way he was, and this time it was all over me coming into town.

This fucking shit started because he thought I was going to dump him. Wrapping it around his thick fucking skull that I was looking for a way out had caused him to have this brooding mood. Fuck! All I wanted to do today was get somthing for him, solely for him and no one else. To show him I was willing to permanently brand my fucking skin with his mark because he meant so fucking much to me.

Pulling up outside the tattoo shop, I cut the engine. My sour mood almost had me thinking that maybe I should just fuck the idea off all together and just go home. But I was here now and there was no point heading back just to later wish I had it done and remake the appointment.

"Jazz, long time no see buddy!" Eric called as I entered the shop. "You still going to get branded or are we going for something else?"

"The brand." I walked over to his station removing my tee. I could feel Eric's eyes on me. "Though I was thinking of fucking off the idea all together."

"Trouble? Sit with your back to me." Sitting on the chair I rested my elbows on the back of the chair. "You know once its on that's it. It's pretty permanent; you sure you want to brand youself like this?"

"Yes, just do it will you, and watch your hands. Edward will freak if he knows your doing this." Eric handed me a few drawings of the tattoo I wanted. All of them said his name just in slightly different styles with different finishings.

"But I've always done your ink. He doesn't still think that we're.....Does he?"

"No, but he won't like it if he knows your mucky paws have been on me. The second one down."

"Good choice. It is one of my personal faves." Eric and I had been going out before me and Edward had gotten together. It was never anything more then fucking between us, both young and wanting some fun. It had ended just before me and Edward got together, like weeks before, and Edward had for a long time held some sort of male pride crap with Eric. While me and Eric remained friends over our break up, Edward had been convinced that we were still fucking.

"So, Jazz, you and Eddie. Other this latest spat hows it going? Is he alright?" I felt bad for Eric. He was also so nice when asking after Edward. He had moved on to brighter things you could say and hooked up with some guy called Brian about a year after me Edward started dating. Edward never had a nice word to say about him and I was pretty sure he went out of his way to pick a fight with him when ever he got the chance.

"I asked him to marry me last night. For fuck sake, watch that fucking needle!" Eric chuckled behind me as he continued to work.

"Your tense, baby. You need to relax more then it won't hurt so much." I snorted at his remark trying to stay still. "Did he say yes? He must have said yes. When are you getting married? Do I get an invite or I am still the big bad wolf in Eddie's eyes?"

"One question at time. Yes, he said yes. No, I don't know when were getting married and you'll get an invite and Edward can get over it."

"What if he sulks?"

"Then he can sulk. I'm not going to pander to his every whim."

"You really love him, don't you?" Eric stopped the needle and rolled on the chair to face me.

"More then my own life. Fuck, Eric, he thought I was dumping him yesterday. How can he think that? I shower the fucking man in love. I worship the ground he fucking walks on." Eric squeezed my arm slightly.

"I know you love him; the way you look at him is enough to let anyone know, Jazz. You can feel the love rolling off you when your in the same room. Is his illness affecting him again?" I shook my head.

"No, well sort of. He thinks I can't love him because of it sometimes. That he needs to be a certain weight to make me want him but he's not lapsed. Everytime we hit this fucking road bump I worry he'll go back to it again, that he'll stop eating again to make me love him."

"But he is still eating, right?"

"Yeah, he is, although the skinny little fucker could do with adding a couple of pounds." I smirked, thinking about how his jeans always sat low on his hips. "But he won't. He won't eat crap to gain anything and I won't push. He is at a healthy weight and thats the main thing. I love him regardless." Eric rolled back around to my back and began his work again.

We continued to chat about both our relationships as my tattoo progressed more and more. Eric was a good friend. I could easily talk to him about my problems and feel as though he had listened to them. Edward would blow a gasket if he knew the things I spoke about to Eric. Part of me didn't honestly fucking care; the way I saw it was simple. I loved him and only him. I wanted him and him alone. If he had a problem with me remaining friends with an ex then it was fucking problem, not mine. But there was this small little voice inside of me that told me if Edward ever found out it would crush him and in turn crush me. I never wanted anything to hurt him. What caused him pain caused me pain.

"Your done." I sighed with relief and moved to the mirror while Eric held one in front of me to see my back.

There, in big inch long letters, written in Old English with the lettering slightly shaded at the bottom, was the name Edward. I must have stared at it for a good five minutes. Seeing his name on my skin filled me with so much love that I wanted to rush home to him and make sweet love to him all night long.

"Thanks, Eric. It looks awesome." Paying Eric, I pulled my tee back on.

"I hope he likes it."

"Me too. I'll catch ya around."

Leaving the shop and climbing in my truck, I made my way back to the farm. In drive back all I could think about was Edward and what I wanted to do to him, how badly I wanted him. By the time I arrived back I was already hard and fucking desperate to have him. Edward was out on the porch, his arms folded across his chest with a saddened face. I had been hoping hat his mood would have lifted from this morning but going on how he looked, he was sulking. Climbing out of the truck, I made my way toward him.

"Can we talk?" He asked. I simply nodded and followed him into our home. "Why Jazz? Why do you want to marry me?" The door was no sooner closed and he was asking me this shit now?

"Because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Is that a good enough reason for you?" His face screwed slightly as I made my way towards him. "Edward..." His hand came up, stopping me in my tracks.

"How can you love me Jazz? Look at me, you watched me try and destory myself to a point where I could have died. Even now I have to follow some stupid fucking progam so I don't put too much weight on or lose to much." His gorgeous green eyes filled with tears. "How can you want me this way?"

Moving into him I cupped his face with my hand. "I love you, Edward. I always have. I don't care about the past. It's gone. Your better and that's all that matters to me. I see past the problems you have had. I love you as a person, babe, not how you look. I'm not that shallow. You turn me on. When I see you walking across the yard with your tee off, your jeans sitting low on your hips, and I catch sight of that happy trail, I wanna pull you to me and find out where it goes." I smirked at him. "Stop this now babe, what ever is going on inside that head of yours. Know that I love you." Touching his lips with mine, I poured my love for him into the kiss. His hands went up the back of my tee, stopping as he felt the cover that was over the ink.

"What's that?" He murmured as he pulled back slightly. I smiled at him and pulled my tee off. "You got more ink didn't you?" I nodded and turned around.

"Take the cover off and have a look." I felt him carefully pull the covering off, followed by a gasp.

"You....You had my name?" He whispered out as his finger tips lightly touched the ink that sat at the base of my back.

"I did. I'm all yours babe. Do you like it?" I turned round to see him smiling with his eyes shinning full of tears. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I buried my face in the crook of his neck. "I love you babe, nothing fills me with more love then having your name forever embedded on my skin."

* * *

**Reviewers get a teaser for the next chapter.**

**SR  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update…I hope this chapter makes up for it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**EPOV**

The tears that were threatening to spill over finally did. I buried my face in Jasper's hair, trying to hide them. I felt like an asshole for brooding all fucking day while he was off doing this. He got _my name_ tattooed on his skin. He did want me. He did this to show his love for me and he had this planned already. He really didn't leave today just to be away from me. God, I'm such an ass. Jasper pulled back and leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled back a little. He looked at me with a mixture of hurt and disappointment in his eyes. "What's the matter, babe?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm such an asshole, Jazz," I told him, wiping my eyes. "I can't believe I fucking acted the way I did all day. I'm sorry, Jasper. You were out getting that gorgeous tattoo to show how much you love me and I was sitting here sulking. I was thinking you had better things to do than be with me, and that was stupid."

Jasper smiled at me then, and caressed my face with the back of his fingers. It was nice, but I felt I didn't deserve it. "Jazz, you are a much better man than I am," I said. "I don't deserve your love and devotion. I hate these fucking insecure feelings. I love you, Jasper, and I'm sorry. Please forgive me?"

Jasper answered by giving me a soft kiss. "I'll admit, your sulking and insecurity issues get to me sometimes. But, that doesn't mean I don't love you or want you to be my husband, because I do. I just don't understand why, after all this time, you are still insecure about the way I feel about you. When are you gonna get it through that hard head of yours that you are the_ only_ one for me?"

I looked into Jasper's eyes then, and they were shining with love and sincerity. God, how I loved him. I practically_ worshipped_ this man, and I smiled, knowing he was _mine._ I am gonna be his_ husband._ I held my hand up that was resting on the back of his neck and looked at my ring. My heart suddenly felt like it was gonna burst with the rush of love I felt. Letting go of him, I suddenly took his face in my hands and started kissing him almost frantically. He really only wanted me and now I was gonna show him how much I wanted, needed, and loved him. As I was kissing down his jaw and neck, he chuckled in my ear. "Edward, what has gotten into you?"

"I love you, Jasper," I breathed against his neck. "I will always love you. You are my forever, baby." I nipped lightly on this neck and he groaned softly into my hair, pulling me fully against him. I could feel his hard cock against me and I nipped his ear. "Jazz..." I purred. "You're hard for me..."

"Sunshine, I have been hard for you all the way home from the fucking tattoo shop," he growled at me and rolled his hips against mine. I gasped at the shiver that coursed through me and let my head fall back as he did it again. He was setting me on fire; every part of me was burning for him. He kissed and licked down my neck and oh my God, how I wanted him.

Pulling away from him suddenly, I dropped to my knees, right there in the middle of the living room. I didn't care. I wanted, no, _needed_ to taste him. Right fucking _now._ "Edward--" Jasper started, but I cut him off by deftly unfastening his jeans and yanking them down to his knees. He gasped then, and I looked up to see him looking down at me with those gorgeous fuck me eyes of his. I wasted no time in freeing his thick, hard cock from his boxers. I looked at it for a moment, reveling in it's beauty, before licking my lips and taking every inch of him into my mouth. God, he tasted so fucking _good._ I moaned involuntarily and he threw his head back, crying out my name softly.

I started bobbing my head up and down him, making sure his head hit the back of my throat every time. Every time I felt his delicious cock hit the back of my throat, I opened my mouth a little so I could stick my tongue out and lick his balls. He grabbed handfuls of my hair, pulling slightly. "Oh...FUCK..." he cried, and that just made me suck harder and faster, groaning deep in the back of my throat. Jasper was panting and whimpering now, and I knew he was close. "Edward...." he gasped, "...gonna..."

That was all the warning I got before Jasper cried out my name while shooting his hot, thick cum into my mouth. I swallowed quickly, savoring the taste. I would never tire of drinking him in. His hips bucked against me as he rode out his orgasm, and it seemed to go on forever. I closed my eyes, barely sucking him, helping him finish his ride. When he was spent, he let go of my hair and pulled me up and into his arms, panting into my neck. I kissed his sweaty head and held him tight. "Shit...Edward..." he breathed, "I...you...fuck..."

I chuckled softly. "You okay?" I asked, and Jasper pulled back to look at me. "I am better than okay, babe," he smiled before kissing me softly and tucking himself back into his boxers and pulling up his jeans. After fastening them, he pulled me into his arms again. "I love you, Edward," he sighed against my neck. "_So_ much, babe." I smiled. "I love you too, Jasper," I replied. "And your tattoo is stunning. I love it, and I thank you for it. I can't tell you how it makes me feel."

We were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. "_Fuck_..." Jasper said quietly, and I knew just how he felt. Were we _ever_ gonna be left alone? My family had the worst fucking timing. Jasper dropped his arms and I went to the door. Opening it, I found the whole fucking family looking at me. "What?" I huffed at them.

Emmett and Pop laughed and I rolled my eyes at them. "Shut up you two. You guys want to come in?" I stepped away from the door and everybody filed in, taking seats all around the living room. After closing the door, I went and perched myself in Jasper's lap. He smiled at me briefly before addressing the family. "Are we having some kind of family meeting or something?"

"We, dear brother," Rosalie said, "are here to begin planning your wedding. But, before we do that, we all want to know where you've been all day the day after you got engaged. Honestly, we thought you two would be holed up in here all day...um...celebrating." She cleared her throat, then became businesslike again. "So, what were you doing, Jazz? What could be so important that you spent the entire day away from your fiance?"

Everyone was looking at Jasper expectantly and I got off of his lap so he could stand up. He stood and pulled his shirt off. "Um...son..." Dad said, "you do know we're all sitting here, right? Can you not hold yourself back?" There were snickers from around the room and Jasper flipped Dad off, turning around with his back to everyone. "Ink?" Emmett asked, and Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head. "Obviously, you dumbass," she told him. "Show us, little brother."

Jasper reached behind him and carefully pulled the covering off of his lower back. There were a couple of gasps and "wow"s and one "motherfucker, that's hot", which I knew came from Dad. Jasper rolled his eyes at me then smiled widely, showing me his dimples. He was so beautiful, and proud. I could see it in his eyes. He was proud to have my name on him, and I suddenly wanted to cry.

Jasper turned back, facing the room again, and sat down, leaving his shirt off and the cover off the tattoo. I plopped back down in his lap and kissed his cheek. "It's awesome," Emmett said, and the rest of the family murmured their agreement.

"Now," Alice said in her high pitched voice, "we have a wedding to plan. First, we need a venue. Any suggestions?" She looked around the room then smacked her forehead with her hand. "Oh, I am SO stupid! What was the name of that place, Dad, where you and Pop got married?"

"Mountain Meadows Lodge in Killington," Dad said, looking wistfully at Pop. "It was wonderful..." he trailed off as Pop leaned in and kissed him. I hid my face in Jasper's chest and Emmett made gagging noises. Alice just laughed, along with everyone else. "Stop, please!" I yelled, and Pop and Dad started laughing. I raised my head off of Jasper's chest and risked a look over at them. Thankfully, they were behaving. I know my reaction to them kissing was probably over dramatic, but I walked in on them one day. Dad was fucking Pop on the living room rug and I had left school early. I walked in the living room to see a bare white ass and Pop's feet next to Dad's ears. I swear, I have _never_ got out of there so fast! So, ever since then, I use utmost caution when being around Dad and Pop.

"Well?" Alice asked, "What do you think?"

Jasper looked at me and shrugged. "What do you think?" he asked.

"It's really beautiful," I answered. "I think you would love it."

"Okay, then, that's settled," Jasper told the family, then looked back at me. "Hey, I have an idea," he said while tracing my forearm with his finger. "Why don't we take a day trip tomorrow and go up there to book the place? You can show me around. You want to?"

I beamed at him, thrilled that he would suggest something like that. A whole day, just me and Jasper. There would be no family around to bother us. I had a feeling the next couple of months were going to be pretty hectic for us, as I knew we weren't going to be able to escape their planning of the wedding. A day off together seemed pretty fucking perfect. I leaned in and took his lips softly with mine. "That sounds perfect," I mumbled sgsinst his lips before kissing him again. Pulling back, I smiled as I gazed into his sparkling blue eyes. I saw so much happiness in them, it made my heart swell in my chest. "Fuck yeah, let's do it," I told him.

He grinned at me then we were interrupted by Alice. "Come on, boys, we have work to do. You can make eyes at each other later." We looked at Alice, and Jasper smirked at her. "You're just jealous, Alice," he told her and she scoffed at him. "Yeah, right. Like I would want to get anywhere_ near_ a man! Especially that close...._ugh_." Jasper laughed outright and I snickered into my hand. Alice was, in fact, a lesbian, but the prissy type...definitely the girl. Jasper, Dad, Pop, and I teased her mercilessly about men all the time, and she was frequently repulsed by us.

"Now," Alice said, "back to the matter at hand." Pop snickered and made wanking motions with his hand. Alice rolled her eyes. "Pop, cut that shit out! We are having a serious meeting here! Good God, can you not be serious for half a fucking hour?!" Pop looked sheepish and Alice nodded, turning back to us. "Now," she said again, "we have the place, which you will book tomorrow, right?" Jasper nodded, and Alice made notes on her paper. "Alright...how are you gonna book the place if you don't have a date set? Have you talked about it?"

"No," I said. "We haven't had the chance yet, but while Jasper was gone today, I was thinking, and I have an idea. Why don't we get married on Christmas Eve? There will be snow, and lights, and Christmas decorations...then we won't have to buy too many." I chuckled, then leaned in to Jasper's ear. "Not to mention how_ incredibly_ sexy you're going to look under the twinkling lights, in the snow..." I nipped his ear playfully, then leaned back up again. He gave me a smoldering look, then looked at Alice. "Christmas Eve it is, Alice," he said, and shifted a little under me. I gave him a look knowing I had made him get hard again.

Suddenly Emmett stood up. "Well, since this is gonna take a while, I am going on a pizza and beer run. Anybody wanna come with?" Rosalie stood, as did Dad. Emmett nodded at them. "We'll be back in about an hour and a half, guys," he said, and the three of them left the house.

So we sat there, waiting on Emmett and listening to Alice, Pop, Charlie, and Esme ramble on about decorations and shit. I mainly watched Jasper. He was trying to be attentive, adding a comment here and there. God, I just couldn't believe we were sitting here planning _our wedding._ Mine and Jasper's wedding. Finally, we were going to be united in the one way that I wanted most. And that fucking awesome tattoo! I still couldn't believe he had my name on his skin. It would be there forever. Just like us. We would be forever, I had no doubt. He loved me enough to brand himself with my name. I was overwhelmed with the intense feelings of love I felt at that moment, and I couldn't help myself as I leaned into his neck and gave him a soft kiss. In response, he snaked his arm around my waist and ran his finger just underneath the waistband of my jeans.

God, I wanted this shit to be over. Alice was rambling on about God knows what and the others were nodding and taking notes. I trusted Alice, she'd done this shit before. She knew what she was doing and, quite frankly, I didn't care if she was talking about me and Jasper getting married in the_ barn_. I wanted them all out of here because Jasper and I just got engaged yesterday and we still hadn't celebrated. Not to mention I was horny as all fuck after seeing that tattoo.

It seemed like hours before Pop finally told Alice to chill out and that we had four months to get the wedding all sorted out. Jasper chuckled along with the rest of the family, and feeling the vibrations of his chest against my side didn't help the fire that was already raging inside of me at the moment. It was all I could do not to moan aloud and fuck him right here. Alice conceded and they all got their stuff and filed to the door, saying their goodbyes. I got up and followed them, saying good night and wondering why it was taking so fucking long for them to get out the door.

When they were all finally out, I closed and locked the door, then went back into the living room. Jasper was laying back on the couch with his eyes closed. I was watching his chest rise and fall with his breathing, then noticed he had a playful smirk on his lips. He must have had one eye open a little and was watching my eyes trail down his fuckable body. "I am so glad they're gone," he sighed and ran his hand across his chest while flicking his tongue out to wet his lips. I couldn't help it...I whimpered at the sight and quickly got out of my shirt. His breathing hitched a little and I looked over to see dark blue eyes roaming over my body. "Get your sweet ass over here, skinny boy," he said in a husky voice, holding out his hand.

I took his hand and he pulled me over to him. I straddled him, resting my ass on his thighs and my hands on his chest. "Did it hurt, Jasper?" I asked, thinking about the tattoo. "The ink?" he asked, and I nodded at him. "Well," he said, "I wasn't numb but it was _so_ worth it, babe." He grabbed my forearms and pulled me down to where our faces were only a couple of inches apart. "I love you more than you will ever know, Edward Cullen, soon to be Whitlock."

Those words falling from Jasper's lips made me impossibly harder and I couldn't hold back anymore. "Ohh..._fuck..."_ I groaned out_,_ and pressed my open mouth against his. I shoved my tongue into his mouth, whimpering, and he tilted his head to give me better access. I swept my tongue all throughout his mouth, trying to taste him fully. I even ran my tongue over his teeth, and _damn_ did he taste amazing! I bowed my back a little, crying out into his mouth. My skin was tingling with desire. I had been wanting Jasper ever since I saw that tattoo, and now I couldn't control myself anymore. I had to have him..._right this fucking minute!_

I moved my mouth over to his ear and nipped his earlobe before sucking it into my mouth, getting a throaty growl in return. "Jasper!" I cired, kissing and sucking on his neck. "I want to fuck you. Right here. Right now. I am going to get the lube. When I get back, you better be on your hands and knees, on this couch, naked and waiting for me. Do you understand?" I bit his neck gently and he nodded meekly. "Good boy," I said and got up. I ran up the stairs and into our room where I grabbed lube, a soft leather belt of mine, and a couple of towels. I got out of my jeans and boxers then, my cock standing proudly and throbbing. Just the thought of what I was gonna do to Jasper was killing me.

Hurrying back downstairs, I saw Jasper had done as I asked and seeing him like that was almost enough to make me cum right then and there. I walked over to him and leaned down to kiss him, but pulled away at the last minute. He closed his eyes, frowning. "Patience, Jasper..." I purred at him, then leaned in to kiss him again. As soon as our lips met, I pulled back again. Jasper growled at me and I gave him a sweet smile. "Now, Jasper," I said, "you know what happens if you don't behave...." He nodded and I moved over beside the couch, taking in the sight of his spectacular body. He was a fucking _god_, and he was all mine to do with what I wished.

I climbed onto the couch behind Jasper, dropping what I had brought from the bedroom behind me. I took in the sight of Jasper from this angle, my eyes drinking him in, until they rested on his tattoo. _My name_, I thought. He has given himself to me, and fuck, I was gonna take it. Picking up the belt I brought, I leaned over and took his wrists in my hands. "Edward...." he said quietly, and I shushed him. "Shh, Jazz, don't talk." Tying the belt around his wrists made him prop himself up on his elbows on the arm of the couch. "You went and got that fuckhot tattoo of my name on your skin, and now I am going to thank you by worshipping it properly."

Done tying the belt, I leaned back up on my knees and took Jasper's hips in my hands. He gasped and I chuckled. I then leaned down and blew lightly on his tattoo, fanning it with cool air. It was still red and a little swollen, so I had to be careful. I stared at the ink for a moment then very carefully started tracing the letters of my name with the very tip of my tongue. Jasper gasped again and pushed his ass back into me. "Uh uh, Jazz..." I scolded gently. "Patience, love."

When I finished with the ink, I placed a wet, open mouthed kiss on the very top of his ass. "Edward..." Jasper breathed, "please..."

All gentleness gone, I grabbed Jasper's hips roughly and pulled him back into me, trapping my leaking cock between his ass and my stomach. "Yes...." Jasper cried out softly, panting. I reached behind me and grabbed the lube. Flicking it open, I poured some between us then closed the bottle and threw it back behind me. I slid my heavily lubed cock between his ass cheeks and he rocked back into me. "Edward....." he whimpered, and I ran my fingers through some of the lube on us, making them slick. I slowly pushed a finger in and Jasper hissed in pleasure. I pumped it a couple of times before adding another. Jasper gasped and I curled my fingers a little bit, stroking his sweet spot. Crying out, Jasper started riding my fingers. Carefully, I pushed in a third finger, and Jasper arched his back, groaning loudly. "I'm ready, Edward....fuck me!"

After stretching him a little more, I pulled my fingers out of Jasper. I then took my cock in hand and ran the tip over his slick hole. He grunted at me, and I took that as my cue. I slowly pushed into Jasper, not stopping until I was fully seated. I paused to let him adjust to me, reveling in the feel of his hot, tight ass. God, he felt so good! Jasper started rocking his ass back into me and I took it that he was ready. Taking hold of his hips to steady myself, I started thrusting into Jasper, getting up a good rhythm. Jasper let his head fall onto the arm of the couch as he twisted his wrists, trying to get free.

"What's the matter?" I panted. "You want to stroke your awesome cock?" Jasper nodded, whimpering. "Sorry, love," I said, pounding him harder. He cried out desperately, in frustration and pleasure, and I swear, it turned me on even more. I knew I wasn't gonna last long, with that fuckhot ink staring me in the face. I started rolling my hips on each thrust, making sure to hit his sweet spot. He cried out with each of my thrusts, becoming louder each time. I could feel my release building, and just when I was gonna tell him, he cried, "Oh...Jesus! Fuck! Cumming......"

I felt his ass clench around me and that was my undoing. I came_ hard,_ shuddering with the intensity. I moaned out his name with each pulse of my cock, until I was spent. Catching my breath, I leaned over and gently kissed Jasper's tattoo. Carefully sliding out of Jasper, I kissed it again. "Thank you for the ink," I said softly, and moved to untie Jasper's wrists. He rubbed each of them in turn, then sat down on the couch. He pulled me down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his still slightly sweaty neck and kissed him gently.

We sat there, not speaking, just enjoying being in each other's arms. After a while, we got up, cleaned up our mess, and crawled in bed. We drifted off to sleep, completely satisfied and happy.

The next morning, I was rudely awakened by harsh sunlight flooding my face. Shielding my eyes, I opened them to see Jasper standing beside the bed. He was already showered and dressed, holding a cup of coffee, and smiling widely. "Good morning, sunshine," he said. "Come on and get your ass up so we can go. We have the whole day to ourselves, and I'm not wasting it."

Groaning, I pulled the blanket up over my head. "It's too early," I whined, and Jasper pulled the blanket off of me. My warm body was assaulted by the air conditioning and I shivered. "Hey! Give that back!" I yelled, and Jasper chuckled, leaning over to smack my bare ass. "Nope," he said. "Go get in the shower. We gotta go."

Grumbling the entire time, I reluctantly got out of bed and padded to the bathroom. On my way out the bedroom, I mumbled, "Asshole." I heard Jasper's laugh as I closed the bathroom door. Showering quickly, I dried off and dressed in my most comfortable jeans and a light tee that had the words "save a horse, ride a cowboy" on it. Jasper had left the bedroom by the time I got out of the shower, and I sat on the bed, pulling on socks and my trainers. Once finished, I looked again at the ring shining on my finger. My engagement ring. I am gonna marry the man who has stolen my heart and wrapped it around his little finger. He was in this for life, as was I. And I decided right then that I was gonna surprise Jasper on this little trip we were taking. I was gonna get him an engagement ring.

Standing up, smiling with my plan in mind, I left the room. I figured if I didn't hurry, Jasper would come up here and drag me out to the truck. Making sure I had my wallet, I went out to the truck, where Jasper was waiting for me. "It's about fucking time, sunshine, now let's get this show on the road!" he said to me, and I kissed him briefly before smiling widely and getting in the truck. Jasper shook his head at me, smiling, and got in.

We made our way out of town and onto the highway. The place wasn't too far away, and i was glad for that. We rode with the windows down and the radio on. I looked over at Jasper and watched his curls blowing in the wind. He was singing along to the music, tapping his thigh with his hand to the beat. He looked so carefree and happy, and my heart constricted in my chest. It made me fill with love knowing he was happy. It's all I ever wanted for him. I smiled softly and Jasper looked over at me. He caught me smiling and turned the volume down on the radio. I was busted.

"So, what's got you all smiley, Edward?" Jasper asked. "Nothing," I replied. "I was just watching you sing and thought you looked really...happy." I shrugged and Jasper lifted his free hand to caress my face. "Oh, I am happy, Edward. You have made me the happiest man alive."

Smiling again, I covered jasper's hand with mine. "I love you, Jasper," I said quietly, and he winked at me.

It wasn't too much longer, and we were pulling into the drive of Mountain Meadows Lodge. this is where dad and Pop married, and now, me and Jasper were as well. The thought of that filled me with pride and love. Jasper parked the truck at the main building, and we got out. Entwining my fingers with Jasper's, I led him into the building, where we were met by a short, motherly looking woman. "Can I help you boys?" She asked kindly. "I'm Chris, the owner."

Jasper flashed her a winning smile, complete with dimples. "I sure hope so, ma'am," he told her. "My fiance and I would like to book your fine place here for Christmas Eve, if we can."

Chris raised an eyebrow at me. "Well, isn't he just the charmer?" She moved behind the desk and took out a big leather bound book.

"He certainly is," I replied, kissing Jasper lightly on the cheek. Jasper just smiled as Chris rifled through the pages in her book.

"I take it this is for a wedding, right?" she asked, not looking up from her book.

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper said, then gave me a wink. "If we're able to book the wedding, we would like to wander around and have a look at the grounds. Would that be okay? Edward's parents got married here, and they loved it."

Chris looked up from her book. "I take it you're Edward, right?" She asked me, and I nodded. "Yes, ma'am. My parents, Carlisle and Aro Cullen married here. I remember this place, and I thought it would be perfect."

"Well, if your parents got married here, and you are wanting the same thing, I will see to it that we have an opening," Chris said, and winked at us. "What time will you be wanting the wedding to start?"

"Four in the afternoon," Jasper said. " Is that too late?"

"Of course not, sweetheart," Chris said, picking up a pen. "Okay, here we go...December twenty fourth at four in the afternoon. Names?"

"Jasper Whitlock and Edward Cullen," Jasper said, then smiled over at me. I grinned back and squeezed his hand with my own.

"Did you boys want to book a stay here also?" Chris asked, looking up at us.

"Yes," Jasper said, smiling. "Two days, please. The wedding night and the night after."

"Good, good," Chris replied, scribbling notes in her book. "Give me a minute, and I'll let you know the cost, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Jasper said, and led me over to a sofa sitting nearby. We sat down and I smiled over at Jasper. "So," I said, "what do you think?"

"I think it's perfect, babe, and I can't wait to look around and see the grounds, and decide where we are going to finally become one." Jasper then leaned in and kissed my temple. I smiled at him then cupped his neck with my hand, pulling him to me. I took his lips with mine in a soft kiss, not caring that there was someone else in the room. I was just so happy that we were finally doing this. After a few moments of gentle kisses, we were interrupted by Chris clearing her throat. We separated and looked at her. I could feel my ears getting red and Jasper laughed at me, pulling me by the hand back up to the desk.

"Sweetheart, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," Chris told me with a wink. "You wouldn't believe some of the stuff I've seen in here!" She chuckled and Jasper laughed outright, snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me close. I smiled softly at them.

"For the wedding and two nights, it's one thousand, eight hundred. Do you want to be billed later or pay now? We take cash, check, and credit card."

"We will be paying by check, please," Jasper said, pulling his checkbook out of his pocket. I looked at him, barely shaking my head no. "Don't worry, sunshine," Jasper smiled at me. "You can pay back your half when we get home." I nodded at him, and he wrote the check then handed it to Chris. She smiled at us and handed us a packet of papers and brochures. "This is all of our information...just have your planner contact us with the details, okay?"

"We sure will, ma'am," Jasper told her. "Would it be possible for us to take a look around before we leave?"

"Of course, honey," Chris answered. "Just check back in before you leave."

"Will do," Jasper told her with a smile. "And, thank you."

"No problem. I'm glad you chose us!"

Jasper led me back outside and threw the envelope in the truck window, onto the seat. Turning to me, he pulled me to him and kissed along my neck. I felt tingles flow throughout my body. "Jasper," I murmured. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," Jasper said, continuing his ministrations on my neck. Involuntarily, I moaned softly. His mouth was setting me on fire. Jasper chuckled and moved back to look at me. "Like that, did ya?" he asked, and I playfully smacked his arm. "You know I did, Jasper, now come on. We have things to see."

I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him along the path that led out onto the grounds. I swear, we walked the entire grounds, and still didn't see everything. I had remembered something from when Pop and Dad got married, and I wanted to show it to Jasper last. It was the pets the Lodge kept. I led Jasper to a fenced in pen with a sign on it that said: "Say Hello To Charlie!"

Jasper snorted at me. "Charlie?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You'll see," I told him, and clucked my tongue. "Charlie! Come on out here, boy!" I called, and after a minute, a pygmy goat came running up to the fence. I looked at Jasper, who burst into laughter. I chuckled at him as he pointed to the goat, then looked at me. "Charlie is...a...goat?" he gasped, and I laughed, nodding. "He's really sweet, Jasper. Pet him."

"No thanks!" Jasper said, trying to control himself. "You just wait until I see my dad!"

I reached over and scratched Charlie behind the ear. "There's just one more you have to see, then we can go. I wanna stop in town before we go home."

"Alright," Jasper said, wiping his eyes. He was still smiling widely, and seeing him like this made my chest hurt with the rush of love I felt for him. He was so beautiful, and I actually had a hard time holding myself back from tackling him right here. I was already semi hard from watching him laughing.

Pushing the thought out of my mind for the time being, I grabbed his arm and pulled him along the path until we came to another huge pen. The sign on this one said: "Say Hello To Alice!" Jasper quirked an eyebrow at me. "Edward, what the fuck is Alice?"

"Just call her, Jasper," I smirked. "She'll come."

Jasper gave me one last look then looked around the pen. "Alice!" he called, and in a matter of seconds, the biggest fucking sow I have ever seen came waddling up to the fence. I looked at Jasper, smiling, and saw that his face was red. Suddenly, I was concerned. "Jasper?" I asked. "You alright?"

My answer was the loudest laughter I had ever heard coming from Jasper. He leaned over, propping his hands on his knees. He was laughing so hard, I was afraid he was going to fall over. "Jasper?" I asked, and he looked over at me, holding his sides. "Oh my God..." he wheezed out, "this is...fucking...brilliant!"

I just stood there and waited until Jasper got himself under control again. When his all out laughter had diminished into snorts and giggles, I reached for his arm. "You ready to go now?" I asked, and he nodded. "Edward, this couldn't be any more perfect," he told me, slinging his arm around my shoulders as we started the walk back to the main building. I grinned at him. "I'm glad you like it."

Eventually, we made it back to the main building where we said goodbye to Chris and headed back towards home. We made small talk about what all we liked and disliked about the Lodge, and Jasper kept intermittingly chuckling about Alice the pig. I knew he would like that. And, I had a feeling Alice was in for some serious shit. I couldn't wait.

When we got to town, Jasper pulled into the shopping center. "Park by the florist," I told him, and he obliged. "How long will you be?" he asked, and I leaned over and pecked him on the lips. "Less than ten," I said. "Take a catnap." I got out of the truck and ran into the jewelry store that was next to the florist. When the door closed behind me, the woman at the counter looked up at me with a smile. "Can I help you, sir?" she asked.

Taking a deep breath, I walked up to the counter. "I hope so," I told her. "I am looking for an engagement ring."

The woman took out a tray of rings and sat them on the counter. They were women's, and very gaudy. I chuckled at her. "I'm sorry, ma'am," I told her. "I'm needing a ring for a man." She gave me a dirty look and pulled out another tray, putting the first one back. I perused the rings, looking them over, trying to find one I liked for Jasper. When I was done with that tray, I politely asked her if she had more. She plopped another tray in front of me, and I gave her a sweet smile. It was obvious she didn't like gays, so I thought I'd act kinda girly, just to freak her out.

Looking over the second tray of rings, I tapped my fingers on the countertop. I hoped it was bugging the shit out of the woman. Suddenly, I forgot all about annoying the salesbitch. I saw it. The perfect ring for Jasper. The band itself was gold, but it was the engraving that caught my eye. It said "My Forever", with a small diamond inlaid on each side of the words. I looked up at the salesbitch and pointed at the ring. "How much?" I asked, and she smirked at me. "Four hundred," she said, and I nodded. "I need a size eleven, please," I told her, unconcerned with being an asshole to her anymore. I just wanted the ring. Watching the woman get the right size ring and fix it up in the box, my heart was pounding. I was suddenly nervous about Jasper liking it. What if he didn't? No, I told myself. I am not going to get worked up over this. Jasper loves me, and he'll love the ring, too.

Placing the box in a velvet drawstring bag, she laid it on the counter while she totaled the price. "That will be four hundred and thirty dollars, sir," she said, and I took out my wallet, ignoring my shaking hands. I paid the money, took the receipt, and hurried back to the truck, where Jasper was snoring. Smiling at him, I shook my head. I loved him so fucking much, and I couldn't wait to get home so I could give him his ring.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! What did you like? What didn't you like?**

**Review, and let me know!**

**SR**


End file.
